Lycanthrope
by RGreen
Summary: When the pain becomes to much for Leah can Paul get to her before its to late and help her move on. Leah/Paul AN:Paul does not Imprint on Rachael.
1. Chapter 1  The way it hurts

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story...I own nothing, same with Love The Way You Lie, Eminem Featuring Rihanna

**This story is rated **M** and will contain **Mature** content: ~ Sexual content, language, & violence ~ if you are underage or that isn't something you wish to read - please be forewarned!**

_AN: Hi all I have read some Leah/Paul Fic's and liked them but there's not that many and so I thought I would write my own -RGreen_

_Here, here will I remain_

_With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here_

_Will I set up my everlasting rest,_

_And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars_

_From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!_

_Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you_

_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss_

_A dateless bargain to engrossing death!_

_Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide!_

_Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on_

_The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!_

_Here's to my love!_

_O true apothecary!_

_Thy drugs are quick. Thus, with a kiss, I die._

- Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1 – The Way It Hurts

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts I love the way it hurts

Leah had been staring out to sea, not realising that hours were slipping past her. She could have been standing on the cliff side for days and wouldn't really have known. There was so much pain coursing through her body that her brain just couldn't register it, so it didn't and almost seemed to shutdown completely. Just when it seemed that she'd gotten her life back on track her world had come crashing down around her. Emily was pregnant.

Emily had always been more like a sister to Leah then a cousin and Sam well Sam had been everything, he had been Leah's first true love. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that she had started to honestly hate two people that she once loved more than life. If only they were not monsters, then Sam would have never imprinted on Emily and Leah would be the one carrying his child. Now Emily was giving Sam something Leah could never give him, a child.

Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

One more step that's all it would take, all that pain she was feeling would fade away. Leah swayed unsteadily and prepared to take the step forward. Standing at the edge more thoughts flooded her head and made it hard to concentrate, if she took the step soon there would be no more pain, no more heartache and no more loneliness.

If she hadn't been so lost in the sound of her own heartache she would have heard someone approaching from the east. As a werewolf all of her senses were heightened but at that particular moment she couldn't hear anything over the beat of her own heart and the crash of the waves on the sharp jagged rocks below. Unanswered questions were filling her mind, would Sam miss her when she was gone? Would the others in the pack really even care? Paul would be sad to see her go, she knew he pretended to hate her and always went out of his way to be a jerk whenever he had the chance. The truth was that he had always been there for her especially after Sam had left. Leah knew she could always vent her anger to him and that he would always give her the fight she was looking for. She saw Paul every day, they patrolled together as he was the only one that could handle her on a bad day. Sometime she would patrol with Seth but not that often because he couldn't stand to be around her for long periods of time. Running with Paul seemed to be the highlight of her day as it made her forget all the pain for a little while and be free.

Paul was massive, really gigantic and much taller than Sam was; he was swift and dark-eyed. Paul really was the typical tall, dark and handsome if you like that sort of thing. When transformed into his wolf form he had dark silver fur and was one of the biggest wolves in the pack to date. Paul was just as aggressive and confrontational as a wolf and usually always the first to join a fight. He did have a tendency though to phase when he gets angry and has trouble phasing back until he has calmed down.

Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Leah just wanted the pain to stop so much and she swayed forward once again but this time letting herself go. Without warning she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and something hit her with a lot of force from the side. Leah hit the ground with a thud, all the air rushed out of her lungs leaving her winded and confused. Wasn't it all meant to be over? Why was she still in pain? A sharp voice penetrated the fog that clouded her brain, the voice so heart wrenchingly familiar. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Leah?" Paul's large overly warm hand came up and captured her face forcing her look at her saviour in the face. "Tell me why Leah… NOW!" he demanded. "You know why," Leah said her voice sounding broken and weak. Normally it was defiance or anger that laced her voice but today she sounded dead. She tried desperately not to look Paul in the eye afraid of what she would see in those beautiful eyes of his. She had known Paul her whole life; he was Sam's best friend and would have been the best man at her wedding to Sam if it had ever happened. Now it was more than likely he would be Sam's best man at his marriage to Emily.

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight 

Paul kneeled in the mud holding Leah tightly to him. What the hell had she been thinking? How could she even think of doing this? Didn't she realise how many people she would be hurting by doing this. Paul had never even had an inkling that she was so depressed and he certainly didn't think she would try to take her own life. His whole body shuddered at the thought of her death, it made him so angry that he almost phased there and then.

'_Pull yourself together ma, the girl needs you!'_ Paul thought to himself trying to calm down so as not to phase. He looked down at Leah and saw the pain reflected in her beautiful dark eyes and knew right then he would do everything in his power to make her happy and keep her safe forever. Feeling like he was gravitating closer to Leah a warm glowing heat suddenly filled him.

He had just imprinted!

He had just imprinted on his best friends ex!

His head swam and his heart raced as he looked into the eyes of the women that he loved more then life itself. He knew in that moment he would die for her.

High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
He resuscitates me  
He resuscitates me

It had started to rain while they were on the ground; it nearly always rained at this time of year in La Push. Despite her unnaturally high body temperature Leah started to shiver and moved closer to Paul resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going to let you die Leah," Paul says swinging Leah into his arms and started making his way away from the cliff's edge. Paul began to run with her in his arms heading straight for his place, there was no way he was taking Leah to her house like this and he was defiantly not going to take her to Sam and Emily's house.

His place wasn't much but it was his and he liked it. Kicking the door open he shouldered the rest of the way in and made a beeline for the bathroom. By the time they got there Leah was shivering excessively and Paul sat her gently on the side of the bath. He reached out and started to take her jumper off. "What do you think you're doing Paul?" Leah asked through chattering teeth trying to inject some venom into her voice. Her own hands stretched out to keep her jumper on by tugging down the hem "Don't you have any decency?" She questioned him callously. "You're freezing Leah and in shock! You are getting in the shower to warm up whether you like it or not!" Paul told her in a dominate tone that showed Leah he was the Alpha of this situation. He started to strip her and then himself not caring about modesty. Helping her into the shower he followed closely before wrapping her in his arms and holding her close.

Here we go again  
it's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane

As she began to warm under the hot jets of water from the shower, she began to sink back into the insanely large body behind her letting the strong arms that were around her tighten and bring her further into his warmth. Leah thought about the events of the last hour and began to regret every second. She was extremely strong willed but in a moment had given in to the ache within and let it take over her whole being. She was knocked out of her reverie by a soft voice, "I thought things were getting better." Paul buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, "Why would you do that to your family? Haven't they been through enough pain and loss?" Leah pulled herself out of his embrace and turned to face him, not caring about there nakedness. "It wasn't about them," She said defensively showing Paul a glimpse of her normal rebellious self. "I...I just couldn't...I didn't want to be alone anymore!" Leah looked down ashamed of her weakness. She felt two warm hands take hold of her face and lift it up so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "You are not alone Lee. You have never been alone," Paul said with a look of pure devotion and love on his face "You will never be alone again, I will never leave you."

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts 

It was at that moment Leah realised why Paul was acting so insanely out of character. He had IMPRINTED...ON HER Leah Clearwater. She couldn't look away from his dark eyes, hypnotised by his intense stare. "I'm in love with you Leah Clearwater, now and forever," Paul declared the truth of his word all over his face.

"Please don't ever do anything like that again. It would kill me if anything happened to you." As Paul had been speaking they'd been been moving closer and closer together like two magnets attracting. In those few seconds before he pressed his lips to hers Leah felt all of the pain and loneliness leave her body and felt her heart open just a little letting Paul weave his way in. The instant his lips met hers it was like fire, hot and intense. She felt like she was burning alive with pleasure and was sure the same feeling was shooting through Paul. Leah pressed her body closer to his and wound her fingers into the hair at the back of his head. Paul felt like his brain was exploding, every ___synapse firing like crazy. He loved every little thing about her; her skin, her hair, her face, her hands and her heart._

Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

_An: Please review and tell me what you think! Yes there are lemons coming in the next couple of chapters don't worry. I would love some feedback but if you have cruel things to say just don't say them because the reason i haven't written a fic in a long time is because of a vicious review that ripped my heart out so I stopped, honestly i really don't fell like doing that again so if you don't like my fic don't read it, its as simple as that - RGreen_


	2. Chapter 2  It's the way you love me

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story...I own nothing same with 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill

**This story is rated **M** and will contain **Mature** content: ~ Sexual content, language, & violence ~ if you are underage or that isn't something you wish to read - please be forewarned!**

AN: I would like to thank everyone for there kind review, keep them coming I hope you enjoy this Chapter. - RGreen

No sooner met but they looked;  
No sooner looked but they loved;  
No sooner loved but they sighed;  
No sooner signed but they asked one another the reason;  
No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy; 

- William Shakespeare, As You Like It

Chapter 2 – It's the way you love me

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

Paul let his hands slide down and over the contours of Leah's hips. They moved slowly down until they reached her ass, squeezing slightly he let out a groan at how firm and round it felt. Leah shuddered at the sensations coursing through her body, he felt so good against her. Paul's touch awakened feelings inside her that she had long ago suppressed.

Her hands blazed a trail down his bare chest, stopping only when her fingers met the trail of hair just below his bellybutton. Gasping for air Paul wrenched his lips away from Leah's and inhaled deeply. Both were breathing heavily, still pressed intimately together neither wanted to break the contact. "God, do you have any idea of what you do to me?" Paul panted pressing his forehead to hers, "Let's not do this in here."

All Leah could do was nod and let him take over, it felt so good to just let go and let someone else take over completely. Paul led her out of the shower and quickly grabbed two towels from the rack against the wall. He dried her slowly simply trying to draw out the sensation. When he was satisfied that she was dry he wrapped the towel around her tightly and then wrapped the other around his waist. He grabbed hold of her hand and led her into his living room. Leah sat on the couch while Paul grabbed some kindling and started a small the fire. He sat on the pallets that covered the floor in front of the fire and remained silent.

Leah really could not believe she was sitting on Paul's couch in nothing but a towel but today had been a wonderful rollercoaster ride for her emotions. When she first woke that morning it had started as the worst day of her life but now as she sat watching Paul in front of the fire she realized it had turned out to be one of the best days of her life. His brooding eyes were intense as he turned to watch her and she could tell that he wanted her close to him. She watched as he held out his hand to her and waited for her to grab it and come to him. When she didn't move he stood so quickly that it even shocked her and then before she knew it she was being lifted in to Paul's overly large arms. He carried her to his pallet and laid her down gently on the furs before joining her there.

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours "__ It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss, unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss_

The plush pelts felt soft against her as Paul placed her on the floor close to the heat of the fire. Leah couldn't comprehend the sensations that were assaulting her body; it felt like her brain was in overload. Everything in her was telling her to touch him and be with him, to give herself to him completely. Paul's thoughts were running a similar path. Touching her was like heaven; all everything he had been told or felt though Sam's thoughts while phased had not prepared him for what was going on between his body and mind. All Paul wanted to do was touch her and never let her go; make her his forever. He abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked down into her eyes. He nearly went insane when he saw what was reflected in them. Leah's eyes were filled with pure unadulterated lust and possibly love but Paul couldn't tell completely. He felt like he was frozen and all he could do was stare down at her utter perfection. He was jolted back to reality when he felt one hand touch his cheek softly while the other pulled his head towards hers. As soon as their lips touched it was like fire, all heat and explosive. He couldn't help but pull her closer to his body, she felt so good there.

If it was even possible Leah tried to pull him closer. Feeling her wiggle closer made a feral growl leave Paul's throat and he broke the kiss to drag in a haggard breath. It only took him seconds to recover and he immediately started to assault her neck with quick kisses and small bites. Sitting up slightly Paul dragged her onto his lap so roughly that the towel slipped off Leah and left her completely naked and draped over his lap. The feral growl returned and Paul's fingers dug into the soft flesh of Leah's hips. Seeing her completely naked and sprawled over his lap, Paul almost lost control completely as Leah lifted herself up slightly and pulled the towel from around his waist. Face to face and naked body to naked body, his arms embraced her and his hand moved to cup her face. Leaning in he took her lips yet again in a passionate kiss. One arm slid around her waist and pulled her pliant body against his, while his other arm slid beneath her ass and lifted her even closer. Leah moaned as she quickly felt her unstable hormones surge and leave her helpless against his assault. Her hands slid up his broad shoulders and caught fists full of his short cut black hair as he devoured her mouth, his hips pressing insistently into the V of her legs. Hands ran the length of her body before taking hold of her bronze calves and wrapping them tightly around his waist.

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin', yeah

Paul couldn't wait any longer he reached between their bodies, his hand coming to rest on her perfect mound. Leah moaned loudly and arched her body against his. He slowly slipped a digit between her fold, checking to see if she was ready for him. Seconds later he was satisfied that she was more than ready for him and he reached around and took hold of her ass lifting her a little higher before lowering slowly onto him. Leah threw her head back at the sensation and without warning Paul suddenly thrust up and filled her completely. Leah's vision went completely white and her brain fogged over as wave after wave of pure pleasure hit her. Paul held her as her climax hit and he groaned as her tight muscles shuddered around his already aching member. Taken over by his most basic instincts he lifted them both up and quickly lay Leah on her back. As Leah slowly came back to reality she reached up and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, knowing her lips would be bruised in the morning but didn't care. As he continued to kiss her Paul began to slowly move inside her again, it didn't take long before they were thrashing against each other in the most basic animalistic way. Leah's passion laced cries filled the small room as she felt her self spiraling out of control for the second time that night. It felt like a tightly coiled rope had wound its self tightly in her stomach. Paul's thrusts became erratic as he knew his climax was coming, he wanted to take her with him this time. "Come with me," Paul panted as he reached between them once again and thumbed her clit "Please." Leah's world exploded again, she had never felt anything like this in her life. Her brief sex life with Sam paled in comparison to what she was feeling in that moment.

Pure pleasure was cursing through her body and in the distance she heard Paul grown loudly before collapsing onto of her. Paul had been with a lot of women but he had never felt anything like what he had just experienced with his Lee, his imprint. In that moment everything in their lives was perfect.

"I love you Lee," Paul said as he stood. He took her into his arms and lifted her as he went. Leah buried her head in his neck and breathed in deeply, he smelt like sandalwood and the sea, "I will never hurt you baby," he whispered gently. Paul walked them over to his bedroom and placed her on the big bed before climbing in beside her and pulling her close. He looked down at Leah and realized that she was already asleep; she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The question still was why had he imprinted on her know, why no at first sight or just after he had first phased. Paul fell asleep thinking of asking Jacob about it at the earliest opportunity.

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripical motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin', yeah 


	3. Chapter 3 Come What May

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters contained in this story...I own nothing same with I'm Your Man lyrics

**This story is rated M and will contain Mature content: ~ Sexual content, language, & violence ~ if you are underage or that isn't something you wish to read - please be forewarned!**

I'm Your Man  
If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you  
If you want a partner  
Take my hand  
Or if you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand  
I'm your man

Paul's POV

For the first time in a long time Paul's sleep was undisturbed by the nightmares that had plagued him since he was old enough to realize the real reason his mother had left. The sound sleep he had been enjoying was rudely interrupted by an insistent ringing sound. Having been awoken with a start, Paul sat up dead pin straight in his bed and looked around sleepily.

"What's going on?" He asked before looking down at the insanely beautiful girl lying naked under the sheet of his bed. Paul felt his heart flutter while looking at her, reaching down he ran his fingers down her face.

"Good morning Baby," he whispered.

"Your phone is going off over there," Leah mumbled as she raised her hand in the direction of the persistent ringing. Pulling away from him she went on to say, "I'll go and get it, ok?"

Watching her get up and bend over to collect one of his clean shirts from the pile on the floor, Paul could not believe that this was happening to him. Since he had joined the pack his life had changed so much! When he had first turned he had not been close to either Sam or Jared, even though he was in the same year at school as Jared. Paul had had his own circle of friends at the time so when he suddenly stopped hanging around with them and overnight became inseparable with Sam; it drew a lot of attention from most people. Since he was volatile as a human he'd had a hard time controlling himself and had frequently phased by accident. This had forced Sam to stay close to him in order to hide his transformations from attracting too much interest.

After Emily was injured by Sam, Paul began to take his anger problems more seriously and had improved somewhat, though he still at times found controlling his temper more difficult than the others. He had felt lonely since he'd stopped seeing his former friends and anger that this curse had fallen on his shoulders. When looking back none of it even mattered anymore, having Leah made him feel like none of that bad stuff had ever happened. Paul was so happy that he didn't care about anything but her.

If you want a boxer

I will step into the ring for you

And if you want a doctor

I'll examine every inch of you

If you want a driver

Climb inside

Or if you want to take me for a ride

You know you can

I'm your man

As he watched her pick up his phone and look at it, he watched her sway on her feet and lurch forward. Fighting out of sheets that were tangled around his hips, he was on her in a flash holding her by the shoulders.

"Are you ok Lee?" he questioned, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. Leah pulled herself away and thrust his phone at him.

"Who is on the phone?" Paul queried softly.

"It's Sam," her voice almost cracking. Hearing the pain in her voice almost killed him, it hurt him more than he could possibly explain.

Leah broke out of his grip and turned around walking out the door with him hot on her heels.

Raising the phone to his ear he barked into it not caring that it was his Alpha on the other end, "What do you want Sam?"

Paul watched Leah sit down on his veranda before he quickly stomped off towards the forest to talk to Sam. "What's wrong with you man? We have a situation! Leah is missing," Sam said sounding slightly disgruntled by the way his Omega had addressed him.

"Nobody has seen her since her mother told her about the baby yesterday morning! Sue and Seth are freaking out." Sam continued rapidly.

"She's not missing Sam," Paul said though clenched teeth.

"Leah is with me, where she belongs she is my imprint."

There was silence through the phone as Paul waited for Sam to respond.

"What the hell are you talking about Paul?" Sam shouted down the phone. Paul could feel himself begin to shake but tried not to phase, pushing it down and shaking his head quickly.

"Explain yourself right now!" Sam demanded.

"Leah is my imprint and that's that Sam," He replied trying to keep his voice level. His eyes narrowed as he watched Leah pull a cigarette from the pack that his Aunt Marie had left on the table after Sunday dinner.

"Look Sam tell Sue not to worry," Paul said into the phone before promptly hanging up before Sam could reply. He began making his way back towards the house and the love of his life. It didn't take him long to reach his veranda where he jumped the three small steps and walked directly over to the table and chairs that Leah was sitting.

"I thought you'd quit?" he mumbled before picking up the pack and pulling out a smoke for himself. A wonderful thought popped in to his head as he sat staring in to her eyes, "You should not be smoking Babe."

"Why? Is it going to stunt my growth?" Leah bit back at him before taking another long draw and saying "I'm a werewolf Paul. I don't think it matters till I stop phasing right?"

"What if you're pregnant?" His throat felt like gravel as he looked at his feet before stammering through the rest rather fast, "I mean… you could be… I figure that since I imprinted on you… and imprinting is there to …um...Insure that we reproduce …. And stuff then…. maybe there's a chance right?"

All the blood drained from her face and she looked like she wanted to be sick. It was not exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

Ah, the moons too bright

The chains too tight

The beast won't go to sleep

I've been running through these promises to you

That I made and I could not keep

Ah but a man never got a woman back

Leah's POV

It was still dark when Leah woke. Sleepy eyes looked around before quickly realizing that she was not in her room at home but she was in fact laying in Paul's large king size bed in the small cabin that he rented. Being here with Paul like this was so unreal and amazing that she just lay there wrapped snugly in his arms and took it all in. A loud ringing alerted Leah that Paul's phone was going off its head on the desk that was pushed up against the wall near the front door. The loud noise woke Paul with a star and he sat upright violently.

"What's going on?" Paul asked sleepily looking around with a scowl on his face until his eyes landed on Leah's form under the sheets, his face softened instantly and he brought his hand up to her cheek. "Good morning baby," "Your phone is going off over there," Leah raised her hand to point in the direction of the front door. Her skin felt hot and she realised she was blushing a little under Paul's intense stare, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I'll go and get it, ok?"

Leah stood up and rummaged around for one of the shirts that were scattered on the floor by the bed. Slipping it quickly over her head, it was so big that it fell to her knees and hung loosely from her body.

As Leah started to walk she almost fell, she was so sore from there romp last night she found it hard to make it across the room to get his phone from the desk, all of the normally unused muscles in her legs and abdomen were screaming. Picking up the phone she glanced at the caller I.D, seeing it was Sam practically brought her to her knees. Leah swayed and grabbed on to the couch to steady herself and within seconds Paul was at her side pulling her into his warmth.

Leah had thought that when she imprinted that it would end the pain she felt in relation to Sam and Emily. The pain had gotten a little better when she had joined Jacob's pack but still it had been welling in her chest like a giant black hole over her heart. Not being around Sam all the time had helped too and now wrapped in Paul's large arms the hole seemed so much smaller. The knowledge that Paul was Sam's Omega didn't sit well and she could see a lot more pain in her future.

Not by begging on his knees  
Or I'd crawl to you baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say please, please  
I'm your man

"Are you ok Lee?" Paul asked trying to look her in the face but couldn't because she was staring intently at the floor then she pulled herself away from him and handed him the phone "Who is on the phone?"

"It's Sam," her voice almost cracked. Leah wondered why she was feeling distressed over Sam's phone call when she was now imprinted.

Pushing the phone at Paul, Leah walked slowly out the front door. She could feel Paul close behind already answering Sam's call. Leah looked around the large veranda that was attached to the front of the rather small cabin. There were several plants to her left while two seats and a small table sat at the other end of the porch. Leah moved to sit while Paul moved towards the forest. Sitting in one of the big comfy high backed chairs she noticed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter sitting on the table. Picking the pack up she opened the lid before removing one of the smokes. Leah tapped it on the table indecisively before quickly giving in and placing it in her mouth and lighting it up.

'_Hell, it's been a hectic night. I need something to sooth my nerves,' _Leah told herself. Not that the all night Sex-A-Thon hadn't relaxed her quite a bit she still felt rather tense. Looking up she could see that Paul had now walked about 100 metres away from the house to talk to Sam. Paul must have realized the effect Sam had on her at the moment and was trying to give her some space.

Inhaling deeply on the cigarette, she held it in for a moment in her lungs before exhaling and sending a huge cloud of smoke to bellow out in front of her. Leah could feel the buzz of the nicotine coursing through her and it felt good! She had not been a smoker before Sam had left her and it had become a terrible habit that she had only kicked recently. However, as she took another drag she really couldn't remember why she had quit in the first place.

And if you've got to sleep  
A moment on the road  
I will steer for you  
And if you want to work the street alone  
I'll disappear for you  
If you want a father for your child  
Or only want to walk with me a while  
Across the sand  
I'm your man 

Looking up Leah could see Paul striding towards her with a displeased look on his face; the anger was coming off him in waves as he approached her. "I thought you had quit?" Paul said as he picked the pack up and pulled one out for himself. "You should not be smoking Babe."

"Why? Is it going to stunt my growth?" Leah said sarcastically before taking another long draw before exhaling and saying, "I'm a werewolf Paul. I don't think it matters till I stop phasing right?"

"What if you're pregnant?" Paul asked roughly looking at his feet the rest came out in a bit of a rush "I mean… you could be… I figure that since I imprinted on you… and imprinting is there to ….. Insure that we reproduce …. And stuff then…. maybe there's a chance right?"

Leah had been mid-way through her drag on her smoke when he came out with that, she stopped breathing. Smoke caught in her throat quickly turning stale and causing her to cough and splutter. In a second Paul was by her side patting her on the back.

The thought had not even occurred to her, PREGNANT….

AN: He He Cliff-hanger! LOL Sorry it took me so long to update I will try to update again soon though we must take into mind the fact the my track record updating is not so good but I get there eventually!


End file.
